Description: (Applicant's Description) The Flow Cytometry/Fluorescence Imaging Shared Resource provides Cancer Center investigators with advanced instrumentation for the study of cells. To this end, it aims to provide state-of-the-art flow cytometers and image analysis systems for acquisition of data; to provide computer hardware and software for the analysis of cellular data derived from these instruments; to train scientists in use of the instruments and software; to develop and implement new techniques for cell analysis; and to encourage communication among scientists on methods of common interest. For flow cytometry, the Shared Resource has two Becton Dickinson instruments: a FACStar Plus VIS/UV seven-parameter cytometer with TurboSort upgrade for sorting and advanced applications and a FACScan five-parameter cytometer for routine analysis. The Resource laboratory also has three image analysis systems: a Bio-Rad MRC-1024 krypton/argon laser confocal system; a Meridian Ultima UV/VIS argon laser confocal system; and a Zeiss Axiophot photomicroscope with a cooled CCD detector. There are, within the Shared Resource, a Silicon Graphics workstation, three networked Macintosh workstations, and a Codonics dye-sublimation printer for publication-quality color printing. During FY 96-97, the Flow Cytometry/Fluorescence Imaging Shared Resource was used by approximately 100 different individuals from the labs of 34 investigators. For that period, 2,741 out of a total of 2,858 billed hours of use were by Cancer Center members (95.9 percent of total billed use). At the present time, Cancer Center investigators using the Shared Resource hold active grants totaling $10,399,757 in annual direct costs. Of this sum, 97 percent is from peer-reviewed grants (84.2 percent from NIH).